Voyage scolaire (suite d'Ellia Thompson)
by space1994
Summary: La suite des aventures d'Ellia et de ses amis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 Voyage en France.

_Ellia tu vas arrêter de trépigner comme ça ! S'exclama Lily en me foudroyant du regard.

_Désolée Lys mais j'ai tellement hâte d'y être. Dis-je avec impatience. Ça fait deux mois qu'on attend d'aller en France.

Mary se mit à hocher la tête frénétiquement. Elle aussi avait très envie d'aller rejoindre Bastien en France. Elle n'avait pas vu son petit ami depuis les vacances de février. Franck et Alice rigolèrent en voyant son air impatient.

Sirius vint passer un bras autour de mes épaules pour me calmer. Je me blottis contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Nous attendions dans la cour de Poudlard depuis plus d'une heure. Nous avions tous décidé d'un commun accord de descendre avec nos valises en avance pour avoir les meilleures places dans le carrosse.

Dumbledore nous avait annoncé la veille que Beauxbâton nous enverrait son carrosse pour faire le voyage.

Je regardais autour de moi. Lily, James et Sirius étaient à côté de moi. Ils devaient me supporter tellement j'étais impatiente. Mary aussi ne tenait plus. En face de moi Kylian et Emma se baladait main dans la main pour se réchauffer. Alice et Franck nous écoutaient tranquillement.

Le fameux échange interscolaire n'avait pas eu lieux comme prévu. Une épidémie de dragoncelle s'était déclarée à Beauxbâton et on avait dû reporter notre voyage. Nous avions tous très envie de revoir nos amis français.

Bien sur on continuait à s'envoyer des lettres mais c'était toujours mieux de les voir en vrai.

Le carrosse arriva enfin. Je restais le souffle coupé devant les six cheveux ailés qui le tirait.

_On va vraiment faire le voyage la dedans ! M'exclamais-je en sautillant.

_Oui et si tu continus a bouger comme ça je vais te lier les mains et on t'abandonnes ici. Me chuchota Sirius en m'enlaçant.

_Tu n'oserais pas. Dis-je en le dévisageant.

_Si alors calme toi. Me dit-il en m'embrassant.

_Franchement Sirius elle est beaucoup plus calme depuis que vous sortez ensemble. Se moqua Lily.

_Si c'est comme ça j ne vous parle plus. Dis-je en faisant une mine boudeuse.

_Bien jeune gens, vous pouvez prendre place dans le carrosse. Déclara Mcgo. Doucement. Précisa-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres sévèrement.

Tout notre groupe se précipita dans le carrosse. Je me figeais en entrant, le carrosse était beaucoup plus grand de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Plusieurs tables étaient entourées de banquette. Je m'installais à côté de la fenêtre. Sirius se mit à côté de moi. Lily s'installa en face. Remus s'assit près de James, Peter se mit à côté de lui. Emma et Kylian arrivèrent et se mirent à côté de Mary.

_Alors a votre avis, c'est comment la France ? Demanda Emma doucement.

_Plein de bonne nourriture. Déclara Sirius en se léchant presque les babines.

_Et des jolies filles. Renchérie Kylian. Aïe Emma, je rigolais. Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être blessé.

_Alors arrête de dire des bêtises. Lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Moi je pense qu'il fera plus chaud la bas que chez nous. Peu être même qu'on pourra se baigner.

_Euh Alice on est en mars. Je ne pense pas qu'il fera suffisamment chaud même dans le sud de la France pour que l'on puisse se baigner. Expliqua calmement Lily.

_Roh Lys tu nous casses toujours nos délires. Se plaignit Mary. Laisse nous un peu fantasmer.

_Je croyais qu'avec Bastien tu avais largement de quoi fantasmer. La défendit James.

Nous avons tous explosé de rire en voyant Mary rougir et bafouiller quelque mot.

Je relevais la tête quand un groupe de septièmes années débarquèrent. Elles passèrent devant nous en fixant Sirius. Je leur jetais un regard noir. Depuis que Sirius et moi sortions ensemble toutes les filles qui avaient des vues sur lui faisaient des avances. Elles l'allumaient exprès, et elles n'essayaient même pas d'être discrètes.

Heureusement Sirius ne les remarqua même pas, il était entrain de discuter avec Remus tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Il l'entortillait autour de ses doigts et quand il commençait à se lasser ses doigts remontait le long de mon cou pour venir me chatouiller. Je me mis à sourire en voyant qu'elles s'énervaient.

Le groupe de fille partit s'assoire plus loin et je reportais mon attention sur Lily qui me dévisageait.

_Quoi ? Demandais-je en voyant son expression.

_Oh rien, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais un tel penchant sadique depuis que tu sors avec Sirius.

_Hum. Dit Sirius en relevant la tête.

Je piquais un far. Oui c'est vrai que j'avais tendance a exulté a chaque fois que Sirius ignorait les filles qui s'approchaient un peu trop de lui. Et alors, j'avais bien le droit non ?

_Rien. Déclarais-je précipitamment.

Sirius me dévisagea pendant un moment puis il haussa les épaules et reprit sa discutions avec Remus. Je lançais un regard noir à Lily.

Une fois que tous les élèves de septièmes et sixièmes années installées le carrosse se mit à bouger. Je collais ma tête au hublot en retenant un cri émerveillé. Je voyais Poudlard rétrécir en dessous de nous.

Sirius avait passer un bras autour de ma taille et coller son torse contre mon dos, pour voir lui aussi ce qui se passait dehors. Lorsqu'on ne pu plus rien distinguer a part les nuages, mes amis et moi, nous nous sommes retourné.

Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Sirius. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux tellement son visage était proche du mien. Mon estomac se souleva doucement, mais je commençais à m'y habituer. C'était à chaque fois pareille.

Sirius posa sa main sur le mur juste à coté de moi, j'étais complètement coincé entre le mur et lui. Il m'embrassa doucement, je fermais les yeux. Lorsqu'on se sépara les autres nous dévisageait.

_Vous être trop mignon. Déclara Mary avec un sourire malicieux.

Je lui lançais la première chose qui me tomba sous la main. A savoir l'écharpe de Sirius.

_Hé ce n'est pas sympa. S'exclama Mary en rigolant.

Kylian lui prit l'écharpe des mains.

_Mais attend je viens d'avoir une idée ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant. Mesdemoiselles, offre unique, l'écharpe du grand Sirius Black a un prix ridicule. C'est une offre exceptionnelle, votre seule chance d'avoir encore un peu le plus beau gosse de l'école pour vous. Elle porte encore son odeur.

Je vis avec horreur plusieurs filles regarder l'écharpe de Sirius avec envie. Sirius se leva et repris son écharpe. Il frappa Kylian à l'arrière du crâne.

_Abruti va !

_Ba quoi ? S'exclama Kylian en se rasseyant. Depuis que tu sors avec Ellia, toutes les autres filles de Poudlard vendrait leur mère pour t'avoir. Alors imagine un peu l'argent qu'on se ferait en revendant tes affaires.

_Kylian des fois je me demande ou tu vas chercher tes idées. Déclara Emma en secouant la tête, comme le ferait une mère fasse a un enfant turbulent.

_Non mais franchement c'est une super idée. S'exclama Mary. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

_Franchement Mary, je me demande si tu n'as pas de lien de parenté avec Kylian. Vous vous ressembler trop pour être honnête. Déclara Lily en rigolant.

_Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi certaine de mes affaires on disparut. Déclara Sirius en dévisageant Kylian.

_Je décline toute responsabilité. Lui répondit Kylian en secouant la tête.

_Moi je crois savoir ou son allé tes affaires. Dit Emma en me souriant.

_Quoi ! Dis-je en voyant tout les regard se tourner vers moi. J'aime bien dormir avec tes affaires. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Sirius se contenta de me lancer un regard attendrit.

Pendant le reste du trajet nous avons tous parler de tout et de rien. J'entamais une partie d'échec avec Remus pour m'occuper. Nous étions face a face et je dévisageais Remus pour trouver quel coup il allait faire. Remus déplaça sa reine pour prendre un de mes cavaliers. Je réprimais une grimace, les cavaliers étaient les pièces que je déplaçais le plus.

_Tu es content de revoir Chloé ? Demandais-je en déplaçant ma tour. Avec un peu de chance il ne remarquerait pas que je menaçais de lui prendre sa reine.

Remus écarquilla les yeux pendant une micro seconde avant de baisser la tête.

_Oui comme tout les autres. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_Oh comme ça pour savoir. Vu que vous aviez l'air proche tout les deux. Dis-je avec un air malicieux.

Remus se stoppa dans son mouvement. Il me dévisagea mais je lui fis mon air le plus innocent possible.

_On n'est pas vraiment proche, c'est juste une bonne amie. Répondit-il en déplaçant un autre pion.

J'eu un sourire triomphant, a force de lui parler de Chloé, je l'avais déconcentrer et j'allais pouvoir lui prendre sa reine.

_Ellia arrête de tricher. Déclara Sirius en s'immiçant dans notre partie.

_Quoi ?

_Remus mon vieux tu ne vois pas que depuis tout a l'heure elle te parle pour que tu oublies le jeu. Elle t'a mangé ta reine comme ça.

Remus me regarda avec surprise, pourtant à chaque fois qu'on jouait au échec ensemble j'essayais de le déconcentrer pour gagner. Mais c'était bien la première fois que ça marchait.

_Attend je vais t'aider. Lui proposa Sirius.

Je perdis la partie. A chaque fois que c'était mon tout de jouer, Sirius m'embrassait dans le cou ou alors il me chatouillait.

_Tu m'en veux ? Finit-il par demander.

Je tournais la tête dans l'autre direction en prenant une moue en colère.

_Aller Ellia, c'était de bonne guerre. Tu as fait exprès de lui parler de Chloé parce que tu savais qu'il ne ferait plus attention au jeu.

_Pour une fois que je gagnais. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu te rends compte qu'en six ans d'amitié je ne l'ai pas une seule fois battu.

_Oui mais en trichant c'est moins bien. Déclara Sirius tout en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

Je rigolais, incapable de feindre d'être en colère contre lui. Lily vint se planter devant nous.

_Désolé mais il faut que je t'emprunte ma meilleure amie.

_Pas de soucis, tant que tu me la ramènes. J'ai eu du mal à l'avoir alors j'aimerais bien la garder. Déclara tranquillement Sirius.

Je le frappais dans les cotes. Depuis quand est ce que je lui appartenais ?

_Moi aussi je viens. Déclara Mary en se levant.

_Moi il faut que j'aille faire pipi. Renchérie Alice.

_Et moi je vous accompagne. Dit Emma.

Les garçons nous dévisagèrent toute.

_Je suis le seul a trouver que ça sent mauvais. Déclara Kylian.

_Non je te rassure moi aussi je trouve ça louche. Lui répondit James.

Sirius et Franck acquiescèrent.

_Oh mais vous imaginer vraiment n'importe quoi les gars. On va juste au toilette entre fille. Déclara Lily.

_Ouais et pour allez au toilette vous avez besoin d'être cinq ? Nous demanda Franck.

Lily me poussa vers le couloir.

_Est ce qu'il y a au moins des toilettes dans le carrosse ? Demandais-je septique.

_Bien sur Ellia. J'ai demandé à Mcgo avant de monter. Me répondis Emma.

Nous sommes entré dans les toilettes, elles étaient toutes au fond de l'allée. Lily vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de se tourner vers nous.

_Bon j'imagine que vous avez toute une petite idée de pourquoi nous sommes là ?

_Oui, on reprend du service. Déclara Mary en sautillant sur place.

_J'adore les réunions secrète. Renchérie Alice.

Lily me fit un grand sourire.

_Ellia je te laisse leur décrire la mission.

_Ok, vous savez toute que notre Remus est toujours un cœur à prendre. Hé bien j'ai une candidate pour ce poste. Chloé ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais elle s'intéresse à Remus. On les a tous vu au bal.

_Oui ça crevait les yeux, j'avais jamais vu Remus avec un sourire si doux. Déclara Mary

_Ouais, il a toujours eu l'air gentil mais avec Chloé on aurait dit un dragon devant marcher sur des œufs de verre.

_Sympa ta comparaison Alice. Dis-je en lui souriant.

_Merci. Me dit-elle en souriant.

_Alors l'idée c'est qu'on essaye de les mette ensemble. Maintenant qu'on a toute plus ou moins de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Déclara Lily avec un regard narquois.

Chacune de nous s'était fait la main sur une de ses amis.

_Louise et Margot son déjà ok pour nous aider. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne faudra pas compter sur l'aide d'Anthony. Dis-je.

_Pourquoi. Demanda Emma, soucieuse.

_Parce que c'est son frère et tu peu en croire mon expérience, les frères préfèrent que leur sœur soit célibataire.

Mes amies rigolèrent d'un coup. Elles avaient sans doute en tête la réaction de mes chers frangins quand Sirius et moi avions commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils avaient fait pression pour que Sirius me quitte. Mais comme ça n'avait pas marcher, ils avaient décidés de s'incruster a tout moment entre nous deux.

Un tête à tête dans le parc. Paf Arthur et Léo débarquent. Un baiser et hop je me retrouvais cerné par les jumeaux qui devaient absolument me parler de quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

_Oh mon dieu, tes frères ! S'exclama Emma entre deux rires. C'était tellement drôle.

_surtout la fois où ils ont voulut te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle avec des légumes. Renchérit Lily en explosant de rire.

Je regardais mes amis, imperturbable. Moi ça ne m'avait pas ait rire du tout. C'était l'un des moments les plus gênants de toute ma vie. Tous les élèves qui nous entouraient nous avaient dévisagé pendant que les jumeaux s'amusaient à mettre en scène des poireaux et des navets pour m'apprendre la « vie » comme ils disaient.

_Maintenant grâce a eux on sait qu'un poireaux mélanger a un navet ça donne une salade.

_Ç'est ça marrer vous. Mais un jour je leur demanderais de vous expliquez comment on fait des enfants et la vous rigolerez moins.

_Oh aller Ellia tu avoueras que c'était quand même drôle. Déclara Emma en se tenant les cotes.

_Non, non ce n'était pas drôle. Je n'ai pas pu regarder Sirius pendant une semaine après ça. C'est déjà bizarre entre nous dès qu'il est question de sexe sans que mes frères en rajoute une couche. Dis-je en m'énervant.

_En quoi c'est bizarre ? Demanda Emma intriguer.

_C'est horrible quand ton copain a la réputation d'avoir le sang chaud. J passe la moitié de mon temps à me demander si il a couché avec les filles que je croise. Je vous jure j'en deviens parano. Dis-je en m'appuyant sur le mur.

_Ellia, je croyais que tu avais surmonté ça. Me dit Lily en me pressant le bras pour me réconforter. Enfin c'est évidant que Sirius t'aimes et en plus il attendra que tu sois prête.

_Je sais et j'ai surmonté ça mais c'est juste que parfois je me demande encore pourquoi il sort avec moi. Bon si on en revenait à Remus et Chloé.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement les filles n'insistèrent pas pour continuer à parler de Sirius et moi. Je me voyais mal leur expliquer que je continuais n'arrivais pas a oublié toute les filles qui avait couché avec lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant que nous ayons repris notre conversation.

_Mesdemoiselles vous devez regagner vos sièges. Nous allons arriver.

Nous sommes toute les cinq sortit. Alors qu'on passait devant le groupe de fille en septième année, mon pied buta contre quelque chose et je m'étalais lamentablement par terre. Les septièmes années rigolèrent. Je vis l'une d'elle ramener son pied sous la table. Elle me regarda de haut.

_Oups, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention ou tu marches.

Je me relevais en me retenant de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les cheveux. Lily me poussa doucement. Emma me dévisageait avec inquiétude, elle avait peur que je ne fasse quelque chose d'idiot.

_Quelle bande de salope. Fulmina Mary. Si j'avais été a ta place je leur aurais envoyer un sort !

_Oui mais elle n'attendait que ça. Répliquais-je de mauvaise humeur.

_Tu as eu raison de ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu. Dit Emma pour me soutenir.

Nous avons rejoins les garçons. Je me figeais en voyant qui nous attendait à nos places. Arthur et Léo étaient tout les deux à côté de Sirius qui me regardait comme si j'étais merlin venu le sauver.

_Ha tient salut soeurette. On est venu voir comment tu allais ?

_Et comment se portait notre beau frère préférer. Continua Léo.

_Arthur, Léo je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir. Dis-je en serrant les poings.

_Oh on voulait te faire la surprise. Déclara Léo.

_Au faite Black comment va ta braguette ? Elle reste toujours bien fermer n'est ce pas ? Demanda Arthur avec une voix doucereuse.

Je vis Sirius se raidir légèrement. Mais il leur adressa un signe de tête désinvolte comme si la menace ne le gênait pas.

_Bien et n'oublie pas qu'on t'as a l'œil Black alors elle n'a pas intérêt a descendre.

_Pas de soucis. Répondis Sirius avec un drôle de sourire. Je mettrais un jogging. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Il se retrouva nez a nez avec deux baguettes. Arthur et Léo avaient perdu toute envie de rire.

_Ok les jumeaux, je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner a vos places. C'était sympa d'être venu voir comment on allait mais la vous devenez gênant. Et arrêter avec le numéro du frère protecteur. Ça ne vous va pas du tout. Dis-je en les poussant pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

_Ba dis donc, tes frères ne déconnent pas avec ta virginité Ellia. Déclara James en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_M'en parle pas depuis que je sors avec Sirius il se sont découvert un instinct protecteur.

_Un jour il vont vraiment finir par m'énerver. Soupira Sirius.

_N'hésite pas a les envoyer promener. Dis-je en m'installant à coté de lui.

Je me callais Contre lui et entrelaçais nos mains.

_Tu as l'air énervée. Dit Sirius en me dévisageant.

_C'est rien. Soupirais-je.

_Une des septièmes années lui a fait une croche pied. Expliqua Lily.

Tous les garçons soupirairent.

_Franchement, ces filles sont d'une débilité. Elles n'ont toujours pas compris que s'acharner sur toi ne changera rien. Grogna Franck.

_On devrait aller leur dire deux mots. Hum James ?

_Tout a fait d'accord, Kylian. On ne touche pas à ma sœur impunément.

_Pour une fois je vous aiderais bien. Déclara Remus.

Je le dévisageais. Depuis que je le connaissais Remus n'avait jamais attaqué quelqu'un sauf sous sa forme de loup garou mais là c'était différent.

_Bon aller on se calme, y a pas eu de mal alors personne ne va aller voir ses filles, d'accord ? Dis-je en les dévisageant tous.

Sirius serra les dents.

_Sirius ?

_D'accord. Finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Nous avons soudain sentit une secousse. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Je voyais une grande allée bordée par des arbres gigantesque. Au loin je voyais un château mais qui était très différent de Poudlard. Il ressemblait plus au château de Buckingham qu'a un château de princesse mais il était quand même magnifique.

_Bien vous allez tous sortirent dans le calme et la tranquillité. Annonça Mcgo.

Je me levais avec impatience. Tous mes amis avaient le même air que moi. Nous étions tous presser de revoir nos amis.

Une fois hors du carrosse nous nous sommes retrouvée face à une femme deux fois plus grande que nous. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre femme qui avait merlin merci une taille normale mais qui paraissait très vieille. Malgré sa vieillesse elle restait infiniment très belle. Sur leur droite se tenait madame Carrier la grand-mère d'Anthony et Chloé.

La géante, qui n'était autre que madame Maxime la directrice de Beauxbâton nous adressa un grand sourire.

_Bienvenue à vous jeunes gens !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Retrouvaille

_Bien je vais vous présenter mes collègues. A ma droite se trouve madame Sénart qui est professeur de potion et à ma droite il y a madame Carrier qui enseigne l'enchantement. Elles ont toutes les deux le rôle de vous aidez au mieux à vous repérer dans notre école.

Madame Carrier m'adressa un léger signe de tête pour me montrer qu'elle m'avait reconnu. Je lui rendis un sourire un peu déconcerté. Anthony et Chloé ne m'avaient pas dit qu'elle enseignait à Beauxbâton.

_Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites veuillez me suivre. Le château que vous voyez là a été construit par Aymeric Beauxbâton. C'était à la base un endroit pour les sorciers issus de la noblesse mais avec la révolution l'école a été ouvert à tous. Il y a en tout plus de cinq étages et le château s'étend sur cinq hectares et le parc est encore plus grand.

J'écoutais distraitement le monologue de madame Maxime. J'étais trop occupé à scruter le paysage. Il y avait un foret tout autour de l'allée ou nous marchions mais contrairement à la foret interdite il n'y faisait pas incroyablement humide et il n'y avait pas de brume glaciale. Nous avons débouché sur un grand parc. Il y avait une grande étendu d'eau juste devant les porte et plusieurs sculptures et fontaines. De près le château était encore plus imposant que de loin. Je le trouvais magnifique et j'avais hâte de voir a quoi ressemblait l'intérieur.

_Nous avons un terrain de Quidditch ainsi que plusieurs serres mais je vais laisser vos amis vous en parler plus en détail.

Les portes s'ouvrir comme par magie devant nous. Madame maxime nous guida le long des couloirs. Elle nous apprit que nous allions dormir avec tous les élèves car il n'y avait pas de maison à Beauxbâton.

_Voici la grande salle, elle est suffisamment grande pour vous accueillir tous. Les repas sont servit entre 7h et 8h30 du matin puis de 12h à 2h le midi et a partir de 19h le soir. En dehors de ses horaires vous ne pouvez pas manger. Les élèves sont tous répartit par année mais aucune règle ne les empêche de se mélanger entre eux.

Elle ouvrit les portes pour nous laisser entrer. Toutes les conversations cessèrent et plus de mille têtes se tournèrent dans notre direction. Nous avancions avec le plus de dignité possible mais je sentais tout mon corps trembler d'appréhension.

Je vis du coin de l'œil plusieurs filles lorgner sur Sirius. Soudain il m'attira a lui pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules et il lança un coup d'œil meurtrier a quelqu'un. Je regardais dans la même direction qu lui. Il y avait deux garçons qui me dévisageaient en me faisant de grand sourire.

Je tournais précipitamment la tête. Depuis que j'avais, disons, changer physiquement, pas mal de garçon me draguait.

C'était même devenu une blague entre moi et Sirius. Un jour il était venu me voir en me demandant de redevenir comme avant. Parce qu'il en avait marre de devoir décourager des mecs. J'avais rigolé puis je lui avais dit qu'il n'en était pas question.

Mais ça m'avait rendu heureuse. J'avais la preuve que Sirius se fichait éperdument de mon apparence. Bien sur je le savais déjà, sinon je ne serais jamais devenue sa meilleure amie.

Un brouhaha attira mon attention sur une des tables à ma gauche. Chloé s'était moitié luxer l'épaule tellement elle faisait des mouvements amples. Je lui adressais un grand sourire. A coté d'elle Louise et Anthony nous regardaient en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Je réprimais un fou rire en voyant Alex ceinturer Bastien pour qu'il ne saute pas sur une Mary toute rouge.

Madame Maxime fit un petit discours et nous rappela que certain endroit était interdit. Comme le jardin la nuit. Je regardais Remus avec inquiétude. Comment allait-il faire pendant les deux mois où nous serions en France ?

Il dût sentir mon regard sur lui car nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Il m'adressa un petit sourire rassurant, comment pouvait-il savoir que je m'inquiétais ?

Finalement madame Maxime nous autorisa a nous assoire avec les élèves de notre age.

_Vite ! Vite ! Nous pressa Mary.

Elle nous poussait presque pour rejoindre son petit ami. Une fois que la route fut a peu près dégagé, elle doubla tout le monde pour se jeter dans les bras de Bastien. Nos amis français s'étaient levés pour nous accueillir.

Je me jetais au coup de Chloé et Louise, puis je passais dans les bras d'Anthony.

_Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir. Lui dis-je.

Sirius arriva en nous regardant sévèrement.

_Tu pourrais lâcher ma copine ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin pour montrer qu'il rigolait.

Anthony me relâcha en rigolant. Ils échangèrent tout les deux une poignée de main.

_Alors comme ça tu as enfin eu l'intelligence de lui dire que tu l'aimais. Déclara Anthony avec ironie.

_Ouais, je n'étais pas vraiment au sommet de ma forme quand on s'est rencontré mais j'ai fini par connecter mes deux neurones.

_Tant mieux. Ellia commençait à désespérer seule dans son coin. S'exclama Louise avant de rigoler.

_Je ne désespérais pas. La détrompais-je. Enfin si un peu. Finis-je par admettre en voyant plusieurs regards septiques.

_Allez installons nous avant que ma grand-mère ne nous réduise en bouillit parce qu'on se fait trop remarquer. Intervint Chloé.

Je me retournais effectivement madame Carrier nous dévisageais avec insistance. Je m'installais à côté de Lily et Chloé. Sirius s'assit avec James et Anthony.

J'avais oublier que les repas a table étaient compliqué quand nous étions tous réunie. On avait du mal à parler avec ceux qui étaient le plus éloigné de nous.

Bastien et Mary roucoulaient tout les deux sous les yeux amuser de Kylian et Emma. Alex se contentait de regarder son meilleur ami en secouant doucement la tête.

_Tiens où est Margot ? Demandais-je en constatent qu'elle n'était pas là.

Un silence embarrassé me répondit.

_Elle nous évite depuis quelque temps. Chuchota Chloé en dévisageant Anthony.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily avec surprise. Vous étiez très amies.

_Oui mais depuis qu'elle et Anthony ne sont plus ensemble, elle s'est trouvé de nouveau ami et elle nous ignore. Déclara Louise en plissant le nez.

_Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ! M'écriais-je en me tournant vers Anthony. Comment ça se fait ?

_Et pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé ? Renchéri Emma.

_Disons que nous n'étions pas amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'on n'a pas réussi a trouver ce qu'on voulait chez l'autre. Répondit Anthony visiblement mal a l'aise.

Personne ne fit de commentaire et nous avons parlé de nos vacances et des deux mois qui s'étaient écoulé entre temps.

_Au faite comment va ta tante ? Me demanda Chloé en rigolant.

_Bien, elle a finit par se remettre de la visite de ma famille.

_Ta famille ? Demanda Anthony.

_Ah oui c'est vrai que je ne vous en ai pas parlé ! Mon père et ma belle mère son venue avec tout mes frères et ma sœur nous rendre visite a moi et a tante Eléanor.

J'entendis Sirius ricaner. Il était là quand ma famille au grand complet, hé oui même Mathew est revenu de son exile pour venir voir qui prenait soin de moi.

_Autant dire que l'ambiance a été un peu tendue. Dis-je en repensant à la scène.

_Tu veux rire, ta belle mère et ta tante se son crier dessus comme deux marchandes de poisson. Ton père a du traîner ta belle mère hors de la maison et tes frères ont du ceinturer ta tante pour éviter qu'elle n'en vienne au main.

Tous nos amis eurent un fou rire en entendant ça.

_Bien si tout le monde a finit de manger venez on va vous montrer les dortoirs. Déclara Louise en se levant.

On l'imita tous et je les suivis. Ils nous firent monter quelque étage, nous nous sommes séparés des garçons au niveau du troisième étage. Les filles nous emmenèrent au quatrième étage.

_Là c'est la salle commune. Nous dit Chloé en poussant une lourde porte. On n'a pas de système de maison du coup toute les filles d'une même année dorment dans la même chambre.

_C'est un peu moins intimiste qu'a Poudlard mais c'est pas mal quand même. Déclara Louise en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Je regardais avec émerveillement le décor qui nous entourait. La salle était immense mais alors vraiment immense. J'avais l'impression de voir la grande salle mais en un peu plus petit. Il y avait plusieurs portes et escalier dans toute la salle pour nous amener a notre dortoir.

Chloé et Louise s'engagèrent dans la direction de l'escalier le plus au fond a droite.

_Vous aller voir notre dortoir est super ! On l'a depuis qu'on est arriver en première année.

On arriva dans une salle spacieuse. Il y avait environ quinze lit ou plusieurs malles devant. Un autre escalier près de l'entrée menait à une mezzanine.

_On vous a installé là. Déclara Chloé en montant les marches.

Il y avait plusieurs lits avec nos malles. Je regardais pour trouver la mienne. Mon lit était tout à droite de la mezzanine.

Je regardais Lily avec scepticisme.

_Mon lit est tout à droite. Leur dis-je tout simplement.

_Non !

_Merde

_Ça ne va pas être possible. S'exclama Alice. Change de place avec moi. Me dit-elle en me montrant son lit.

C'était le plus proche des escaliers.

_Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? Nous interrogea Louise.

_Parce qu'Ellia est une emmerdeuse le matin et que si elle est la bas.

Elle désigna mon lit.

_Elle va se lever à tout bout de champs avec la même discrétion qu'un éléphant malade.

_Quoi ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'aime pas être enfermé dans un coin.

J'échangeais mes affaires avec celle d'Alice. Puis nous sommes repartie pour retrouver les garçons. Les cours ne reprenaient pas avant deux heures et demi pour les sixièmes et septièmes années.

_Vous allez suivre les même cours que nous. C'est génial ! S'extasia Chloé.

_Oui alors dit moi on commence par quel cours ? Demanda Lily, cette studieuse élève.

_On a enchantement. Maugréa Chloé.

Apparemment Chloé n'était pas ravi d'avoir sa grand-mère pour professeur.

_D'ailleurs vous ne nous aviez pas dit que votre grand-mère était professeur ici. Dis-je en dévisageant Chloé et Anthony.

_On ne le savait pas avant. En revenant des vacances notre professeur d'enchantement a eu un accident de griffon et il est en arrêt maladie pour un temps indéterminé.

_Du coup mamie le remplace. Compléta Anthony d'une voix sombre.

_On dirait que ça ne vous fait pas plaisir. S'étonna Emma.

_Disons qu'elle veut tellement montrer qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme qu'elle en devient extrêmement sévère avec nous.

Nous étions tous installé sur une table. Apparemment on pouvait faire un peu tous ce qu'on voulait dans cette salle, sauf tout ce qui était interdit. Je relevais brusquement la tête en entendant des rires moqueurs.

Je vis soudain une chevelure verte fluorescente. Je me démanchais pour voir ce qui se passait.

C'était une fille qui était un peu plus jeune que nous. Elle avait un bec de canard ?!

_Les amis ! Il y a une fille là bas avec un bec de canard et à la chevelure vert fluo.

_Ah c'est Morgane. Elle se fait encore remarquer celle là. S'exclama Bastien.

_C'est une métamorphage mais elle n'arrête pas de profiter de son don pour se faire mousser. Reprit Louise.

_Ah visiblement elle va avoir des soucis. Déclara Lily.

La dénommé Morgane s'était lever pour quitter la salle mais Madame Carrier était déjà là. Elle semblait visiblement en colère car elle hurlait sur cette fille. La couleur de ses cheveux et sa peau était devenue rouge écarlate.

_Anthony tu devrais y aller. Déclara Chloé.

Je regardais Anthony se diriger vers sa grand-mère et cette fille. Je dévisageais Chloé avec interrogation.

_C'est sa filleul. M'expliqua Chloé. On a un système de soutien scolaire pour les élèves en difficultés. On leur attribut un parrain d'une année supérieure pour les aider jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. On a mit cette fille comme filleul à Anthony. Alors il doit l'aider.

Je dévisageais la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Anthony parlait avec la fille au cheveux rouges, son visage se ferma d'un coup et elle partie comme une furie vers la sortie. Anthony secouait la tête de désapprobation.

Madame Carrier était rouge de colère. Anthony revint vers nous en soupirant.

_Je vous jure, cette fille est un nid a problème et en plus elle est incontrôlable. Dit-il avec exaspération.

Lorsque nous sommes allé en cours, je m'arrangeais pour me retrouver à coté d'Anthony.

_Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « elle est incontrôlable ».

_Cette fille a un potentiel énorme mais elle ne sait pas contrôler ses métamorphoses. Et en plus elle me bloque ses pensées.

_Quoi ! Mais comment elle fait ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

_Elle a découvert, Dieu seul sait comment que j'étais un légilimens et depuis dès que j'approche, elle se met a chanter la marseillaise en boucle.

Je pouffais de rire.

_Visiblement tu es tombé sur une fille intéressante.


End file.
